I'm just the pawn in your game
by Mackers1231
Summary: Kurt didn't know what time it was, or how cold it was going to be, all he knew was that he needed to be far away from there. Far, far away.


"Let's Party!"

A shriek bounced across the room full of sweaty teenagers, and putrid alchol.

_Why did I come here?_ Kurt thought to himself, watching Brittany fling her shirt across the room with a shudder.

_Oh right, to impress Blaine, who is literally drunk out of his mind_

Kurt pouted internally. Suddenly he found himself being pulled into somebody's arms and a red cup full on some tangy liquid pushed into his hands.

"Kuuuuurt, hey man - your drinking t'night?" Puck slurred, while drowning the last of his drink into his mouth, and crushing the red cup and throwing it across the room.

"I don't know, maybe" Kurt shrugged, bringing the cup to his nose and sniffing

_doesn't smell that bad._

"C'mom man! Everyone here is drinking, cept' for Frankenteen over there" Puck stuck his thumb out to Finn, who was standing awkwardly to the side, pretending not to watch Rachel.

"Hey!" Finn suddenly yelled, "I'm the Designated Driver! I have a reason!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Puck yelled back, before putting his attention on Kurt again, "but you know man, you should totally drink or whatever, take your mind off of things, I think Maine, or whatever his name is wouldn't care"

"It's Blaine" Kurt replied with defeat, eyes watching Blaine who was dancing a little too close with Rachel.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a sip of the strange drink, _not too bad_, and he took another sip, and another, and another untill Puck's voice rang out beside him.

"Good, eh? You want another? The Puckzilla masterpiece, it's delicious"

Kurt nodded, and handed his cup over to Noah, who ran away to make another.

* * *

Kurt couldn't remember what Finn said, but all he knows was that it was hilarious, and he couldn't stop laughing.

"What are you laughing about, Kurtie?" Brittany voice popped up beside him.

"Brit! I love you so much, so.. so much" Kurt looped his arms around Brittany's naked torso, and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Brittany's concerned face, burst into a 100 watt smile and she flung her arms around Kurt's neck.

"I love you too Kurtie! Too bad your gay, we would of been the best couple ever" Brittany started to pepper kisses down Kurt's neck.

Kurt started to giggle, and squirm away, "Boo, that tickles!"

Kurt heard Brittany giggle in his neck, and hold onto him closer. Suddenly Kurt felt a twinge in his lower stomach.

"Brit, I need to go to the washroom, excuse-moi" Kurt de-attached his arms from her. Brittany giggled at the french, and kissed his cheek before running over to Artie and demanding him to drive her in his wheelchair.

Kurt walked up the stairs and started opening doors, and trying to find the bathroom. When he finally found what he thought was to be a washroom, he opened the door, and walking in only to find 2 people making out.

"Sorry!" Kurt yelled, covering his eyes, "I really need to pee, and this is the only washroom"

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice rang out, "We'll leave, c'mom Rachel"

_Oh god no, no no no no no_

Kurt peaked out through his eyes to find Blaine and Rachel's lips red and swollen, and they clothing rumpled. Instead of going to the washroom, he walked out of the room and to the front door, and outside, without his coat. Kurt ran away from the house, and down the road.

_How stupid can I be, of course he doesn't like me, I was just a pawn in his little game, I always am._

Kurt rubbed his hand across his face, feeling his cheeks wet with tears, and started to walk further from the house, and into a park.

"I'll just walk for a little bit, get my mind off of things" Kurt muttered to himself, wrapping his arms around himself in some form of comfort.

He kept walking down a small dirt pathway, until he came across another road.

_It wouldn't hurt to go further would it? I bet they don't even notice me, their probably just making out, and drinking, and whatever._

* * *

"Hey man, where'd Kurt go?" Puck slapped Finn on the back.

"Dunno man, why don't you ask Brittany, he told her where he went" Finn said back, his eyes flickering over to where Blaine and Rachel has re-amerged, and were dancing way too close for his liking.

"Ight' dude, you alright?" Puck asked

"Never thought you'd be the one to be a feelings man" Finn shruged, pointing out.

"Your right man, fuck off - deal with your own feelings" Puck whipped his hand off of Finn's shoulder and made his way back to the counter with all the drinks.

_I bet Kurt's fine, probably taking a leak, after all those drinks I gave him._

* * *

Kurt patted himself on the back for remembering to put his wallet in his back pocket and not his coat, but they he scowled, remembering he put his phone in his coat.

Kurt started to walk faster down the road that lead to nowhere, when he saw a neon flashing light, reading **LERON GAS**.

_That has to have a covience shop in it, god, i'm so hungry._

Kurt started to walk faster, untill he reached the doors, and opened them, warm air taking over his body, and the smell of gasoline, and cigaretts filled his nose.

Kurt walked to the back of the store were he saw the word **DRINKS** labelled. He grabbed a water bottle, and a pack of chips, and walked back to the cashier.

The casier was a lady with tattoo's up and down her arms, red hair, and a scowl permantly on her face.

"Is this all?" The lady, asked with a sneer.

"Yes" Kurt answered, fishing through his wallet for a couple of dollars.

"Alright, this will be $5.35" The lady sneered again, opening her palm and tapping her foot.

Kurt fished out six dollars and put them in her open palm, and waited for her to give him back the change.

"You want a bag with that?" The lady said.

"No thanks, I'll just carry it, but thanks anyways" Kurt replied, grabbing the change, putting it in his pocket, and grabbing the water and bag of chips, and walking to the door, and opening it with a ding, and walking out.

_It's gotten way colder than I imagined, and he took in his surrondings, oh god, I don't know where I am, shit_

"Hey, you okay there?" A voice came from behind him.

Kurt whipped around to find a man, probably in his late 20's asking with a concerned face.

Kurt sniffed involentary, "I don't know where I am"

The man looked around before asking again, "Where do you live kid?"

Kurt avoided the man's currious eyes, before muttering, "Lima, Ohio"

"Jesus kid, your in Bluffton, that must of been ... hm .. a least 5 hour walk" The man wringed his hands across his neck.

Kurt's eyes windened, "Oh god, I didn't think I walked so far, I'm going to die, I was just so lost in thought"

When the man saw that Kurt's eyes were starting to water, he shot his hands out and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Calm down, here - come to my car, you must be freezing cold"

Kurt whipped his eyes and followed the man to his car.

"I like your car, Lexus RX 350, right?" Kurt muttered, opening the passenger door.

The man laughed, "Yep, your good with cars"

The man unlocked the doors, and got in and turned up the heater, and turned on the seat warmer.

"Thanks, um" Kurt said to the man. The man put out his hand.

"It's Todd, and you are?" The man- _Todd_, asked.

"I'm Kurt" Kurt laughed at placed his hand in Todd's and shook it before pushing his hand back under his thigh to keep it warm.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know what time it is?" Kurt asked with a shy smile.

"It's no problem, and it's currently... 4:34 am" Todd said, looking back to Kurt.

"Oh god, there's no way I can go back home without someone suspecting anything" Kurt groaned.

"May I ask, why were you walking out here, in this cold weather, without a coat, phone i'm guessing, and at this hour?" Todd asked.

"I was at a party, and there was this gu- _this person_, that I was trying to impress, and when I went to the washroom, I saw this person, and someone else making out, and they didn't even seem effected that I just barged in on them, or that I have been pinning over this person for weeks, and ugh!" Kurt shut his eyes.

"Hey, sh - calm down, just take a breath" Todd suddenly jumped into action.

Kurt breathed in deeply.

"That's good, now, yes I did hear you say guy, and I don't care, I'm gay too, so you don't need to act shy around me okay?" Todd placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder in a comftorting matter.

Kurt breathed out, "yeah, okay, thanks. I was drinking too, and I'm 17"

Kurt's looked at his lap, but then back up to Todd, "It's alright, I don't care, I ain't going to rat you out or anything."

A couple moments, "Alright, I'm guessing you don't want to go back to that party, which is probably done now, and I'm guessing you don't want to go back to your parents, am I correct?" Todd asked.

"Actually, my parents arn't even home right now, their coming back on Monday" Kurt muttered.

Todd sighed, "Alright, put your seat belt on, we'll go to my place, and you can sleep on the couch, and I can get you back to your house in the morning, is that alright?" Todd asked.

Kurt gave him a look, before Todd added, "No funny buisness either, I'm not that kind of person".

"Alright, thank you"

Kurt clicked his seat belt in place and leaned his face on the cold window, as Todd started up the car, and drove onto the dark road and further away from the gas station.

* * *

Kurt must of dozed off, because he woke up when he felt the car jolt, and a hand gently shaking him.

"Cmom' Kurt, wake up - were here" Todd exclaimed.

"Hm, okay" Kurt mumbled, dragging his hands over his eyes to wipe the sleep away. Kurt opened the door, and wrapped his hands around his torso, and followed Todd to the door of his rather, stylish, and cozy house.

Todd opened the door and let Kurt go in first, and then he followed, hanging his coat on the coat rack.

"Just let me get some blankets, and we'll set you up ov-" Before Todd could finish his sentence, a loud rumbling sound came from the back of the house, and a blog of golden fur came barrowling towards Kurt, almost knocking him over.

Kurt laughed and bent down to scratch the big golder retriever behind the ears.

"Teddy!" Todd shouted, but his face had a smile.

"Your dog's name is Teddy?" Kurt asked with a smile, now scratching Teddy's neck.

"Actually it's Theodore, but I like to call him Teddy" Todd bent down to Teddy's level, and started to scratch behind his ears.

"Who's a good boy, oh yes, your a good boy, yes you are, yes you are!" Todd said in a childish way. He stood up and strenched his back before speaking again.

"Alright, after that big dilema, let's go get your stuff, alright?" Todd started to walk down the hallway, nodding for Kurt to follow.

Kurt walked after Todd, and watched him go into some sort of closet, and bring out a couple of blankets, and a fluffy pillow, before walking past Kurt and nodded his head to follow him.

He set up the couch by putting a couple of blankets over, and a pillow on the end, "I'm just going to go upstairs to grab your some clothes for tonight, and a toothbrush and toothpaste, and maybe a waterbottle, does that sound alright?" Todd asked.

"That sounds amazing, thank you so much, Todd - this is all too much" Kurt admitted with a smile.

"Nah, It's alright, it looks like you need it" Todd said before running upstairs and fetch the things he said he was going to get, leaving Kurt to himself.

Kurt quickly undid his boots and placed them near the front door, and took off the harness that was around his body, _Why did I dress up so fancy again? Oh right, to impress Blaine. _

Kurt's thoughts were gone when he heard the quiet thomping of Todd's footsteps, and the barrowling of Teddy coming down the stairs and flinging himself onto Kurt's makeshift bed.

"Alright, I grabbed you a shirt, and some shorts, all the other stuff you need, and TEDDY! Get off the couch!" Todd shooed Teddy off the couch and onto the floor.

Kurt laughed, and thanked him before asking where the bathroom was, and making his way over to the bathroom to change, and brush his teeth.

* * *

When Kurt went to the bathroom, the first thing he did was go to the bathroom.

_I forgot that I had been holding it for so long, what a relief._

Kurt flushed the toilet, and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. He then took off his clothes and put the light blue shirt, and tan shorts on, and brushed his teeth. Kurt took a look at his face and decided to wash his face also, to get rid of the tears that were dried on his cheeks.

Kurt left the room with his clothing in a neat pile on his arm, and the waterbottle in his other hand. When he came in the living room, he saw Todd sitting on the lounging chair.

"Everything good in there?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, Everything's good, thank you so much again." Kurt said, placing his clothes beside the couch and laying on his make shift bed.

"Alright, I'm going to be right upstairs with Teddy boy over here" Todd said sticking his thumb out to Teddy who was chewing happily away at his toy squirrel, "So if you need me, just come up stairs, it's the third door on the right, and knock, I'll be right there, alright?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, that great" Kurt breathed out.

"Alright" Todd smiled, "Let's go Ted, goodnight Kurt, see you in the morning" Todd said quietly, walking up stairs with Teddy following him on his heels.

When Kurt heard the door to Todd's bedroom close, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and climbed into the covers, and closed his eyes, before he knew it he was deep asleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up to a wet tounge licking over his face, he batted away the offending dog breath and turned over pushing his face into the good smelling pillow. When Kurt was about to fall asleep again, all the air was pushed out of his lungs, because Teddy jumped onto his stomach, and started in dig on him and roll around.

"Ugh, Teddy! I can't breath, aah - ahahaha, Teddy!" Kurt started to laugh and push at the dog who wasn't giving up without a fight.

Teddy suddenly stopped, and looked Kurt straight in the eye, before leaping off Kurt and mad dash running into the other room.

Kurt whipped his eyes, and got up and stretched his back, and arms before yawning and walking into the room where Teddy ran off too. When Kurt entered the room, he saw that it was the kitchen, and Todd was cooking something that smelt delicious. Kurt grabbed the chair near the island counter, and sat down in it, the noise of the chair moving against the floor made Todd notice that Kurt had woken up.

"Good morning, I was just going to wake you up, but I'm guessing that Teddy over here did that for me, am I right?" Todd asked with a genuine smile.

"haha, yeah, I think my face is covered with drying dog salavia" Kurt smiled back, "What are you making, it smells amazing"

Todd smiled, "It's my mother's homemade pancakes, I though you might like them, here I'm finished, try them out - their amazing"

Todd placed 3 pancakes onto a plate and slid it infront of Kurt, and some fresh maple syrup beside him with a glass of orange juice.

Kurt whistles, "You went all out, thank you so much, Todd"

Todd smiled, "It's no problem, it's nice to share my break feast with someone that's not Teddy once and a while"

Kurt smiled, and started to eat his first pancake, he stuffed the pancake in his mouth, and chewed before his eyes widened, and he swallowed, and turned to Todd.

"This is so good, what, how?" Kurt asked, starting to lather his second pancake.

Todd laughed, "I told you they were good, didn't I?

"Mm" Kurt hummed around a mouthful of pancakes, Todd smirked, proud of his baking skills.

When they finished their break feast Todd anounced that he should get ready.

"I'll drop you off at your house on my way to work" Todd said.

Kurt nodded, and grabbed his clothes and went to the washroom to change. When Kurt entered the washroom he quickly changed out of the clothes that Todd gave him, and dressed in his clothes that he came in, and then brushed his teeth, and his hair, and closed the bathroom door and walked into the living room, where he was imediatly mauled by Teddy.

"Hey there boy, your a good boy" Kurt said patting Teddy's head.

"Alright, I got everything, should we head out?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, that would be good, I put your clothes on the table in the washroom by the way, and thank you so much for letting me stay, it means more than you could ever imagine. like .. just thank you" Kurt said.

Todd smiled, "It was no problem"

Kurt breathed out, "Okay, Let's go"

* * *

Kurt and Todd got in the car, and started to drive off to Lima. Todd switched the radio to the top 40's and snuck a peek over to Kurt, who had his head leaned on his hand, and was watching the trees go by.

"You alright over there?" Todd asked.

Kurt glanced over, "Hmm, I'm good, just day dreaming"

Todd smiled, and turned his attention back to the road. After 20 minutes of silent driving they reached a sign reading, **WELCOME TO LIMA, OHIO.**

"I live on 21 Woodsbury St." Kurt said.

Todd nodded and plugged it into his GPS. A female voice rung out through the car, as Todd grumbled and switched off the voice, and followed the directions instead.

"Not fond of the voice?" Kurt asked, a smile in his voice.

"I just don't like her blabbering at me in the robotic tone" Todd grumbled. Kurt laughed and directed his attention back to the road.

They turned up to Kurt's street, and stopped at the house that Kurt pointed out was his.

"Here, just wait, let me get something for you," Todd grabbed a slip of paper from the side compartment in the car, and a pen, and quickly wrote down his home adress, and his cell and house phone number, as well as his full name, "If you ever need to call me, or you need to be away from here, just call me, anytime, alright?" Todd asked.

"Alright, thank you" Kurt replied, quickly wrapping his arms around Todd, who gave him a tight squeeze, and unbuckled his seat belt, and got out of the car. He nodded to himself and started to walk to his front door, looking behind him and waving with a smile, before opening the door and closing it.


End file.
